


Рождество

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and nothing more, M/M, Meludir is the beauty named on tumblr, a lot of fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Модерн!АУ.<br/>Рождественская ночь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!АУ.
> 
> Идею "дежурства в Рождество" я сперла из фильма "Listy do M.", хотя я подозреваю, что это довольно популярный ход.
> 
> Все герои совершеннолетние.
> 
> Милота и флафф, флафф и милота.

Ферен осторожно закрыл за собой дверь. В квартире было тихо: наверное, Мелудир уснул (и немудрено, четыре часа ночи). Снова кольнуло чувство вины: он ведь обещал, что в этот раз не будет дежурить на Рождество… Но не вышло. Начальница твердо сказала, что с молодым человеком без семьи и даже без девушки (о да…) ничего не случится, если он подежурит в праздник. Что в этот праздник он дежурит уже который год подряд, она предпочла не услышать.

 

Ферен тихонько разулся и прошел в гостиную.

 

Пахло хвоей. В углу перемигивалась огоньками украшенная елка, серебристый «дождик» окрашивался то в синий, то в зеленый, то в красный цвет. Из колонок АББА еле слышно желала счастливого Нового года — Мелудир настаивал, что это самая праздничная зимняя песня. Который раз она уже играет, с вечера-то?.. На журнальном столике у дивана стояла запечатанная бутылка вина, два бокала и ваза с фруктами: в этот раз Мелудир все-таки согласился с доводами Ферена и не стал делать что-то более… торжественное. На ковре у столика стоял подсвечник, рядом стояли две целые свечи.

 

Неожиданно нахлынула обида — на начальницу, на коллег, на весь мир. Если бы все это касалось только его — черт с ним, можно встретить Рождество и на дежурстве. Но по какому праву они отнимают праздник у Мелудира?

 

Мелудир свернулся калачиком в углу дивана: каштановые волосы рассыпались по плечам и подлокотнику, под рукой смятый галстук с забавными темно-синими полосками — «Под цвет твоих глаз, Ферен». И наверняка ведь ничего не ел, так и уснул голодный, ожидая его возвращения… Так не хочется его будить… Но как не будить, если сейчас все еще Рождественская ночь, ночь чудес?

 

Мелудир вдруг слегка повернул голову и приоткрыл глаза:

— Ферен?

— С Рождеством, — Ферен плюхнулся на колени рядом с диваном и притянул Мелудира к себе. — Прости, что… прости.

— Брось, я же знаю, что ты здесь ни при чем, — Мелудир сполз вниз и обнял его в ответ, сонный и теплый. — А я опять уснул. В следующий раз займусь уборкой, она вроде бы не располагает к засыпанию…

— В следующий раз мы будем на Рождество вместе, даже если мне придется уволиться.

— Может, просто возьмешь меня с собой? — Мелудир слегка отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть Ферену в глаза, и улыбнулся светло-светло.

— Ты мое чудо, — выдохнул Ферен.

— С Рождеством, — прошептал Мелудир ему в губы.

 

_20.12.2014_


End file.
